Theft
Description(Des) Theft does not seem to cause people to realize something was stolen until they see the item is missing, even if they were wearing it.Chapter 4:" Panty-snatcher"(Des) This even includes piercings.Chapter 10:" Applied Maths."(Des) Theft also allows John to place items in other people's inventory.Chapter 25:" Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."(Des) Theft lvl1Chapter 3: "Guilty."(Des) 25 mp Theft: take a randomly selected small item from a person or container and adds it to your inventory. Theft lvl2Chapter 10: "Applied Maths."(Des) 24mp, range 1 ft. Theft lvl3Chapter 25: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 15/30mp, 3ft range: because of your high lvl in Observe you can now spend twice the price for Theft to pick an item rather than to get a random one. You can now steal larger items using this skill. The overcharge ability for Theft increased the range from 3 feet to 3 meters. Description (Neo) Theft lvl 3Chapter 16 "A Rough Start To A Rough Day" (Neo) 15/20mp 3ft range: because of your high lvl in Awareness, you can now spend +5mp for Theft to pick an item rather than to get a random one. You can now steal larger items using this skill. Description (Scyle) Theft, lvl 2Chapter 15 "She Has Little Choice" (Scyle) range 1ft Description (Mythen) Theft lvl1Chapter 2 "No Time" (Mythen) 25 mp Theft: When touching someone take a randomly selected small item from a person or a container and adds it to your inventory. Description (Razor) Theft Lv.3Chapter 115 "Actually Boning The Dragon" (Razor) No Change Description(Cliffe) Theft level 1, Chapter 8 "Meditate"(Cliffe) 25 mp Theft: Takes a randomly selected item from a container or a person and adds it to your inventory Theft Level 2Chapter 14 "Well, It Turns Out Its Not That Hard To Distract Youtself When You Have Superpowers" (Cliffe) Cost: 24 mp Theft: Take a randomly selected item from a person or a container and move it into your own personal inventory, or take an item from your inventory and move it into the inventory of another person. Theft Level 3 - 4Chapter 101 "Living With Orcs"(Cliffe) No Change Description(Slinger) Theft level 3:Chapter 11 "Rumination and Observation"(Slinger) 18 mp, range 3ft Description (Dargon) Theft Lv.2Chapter 11 "Observations and Experimentation" (Dargon) . . . . Theft Lv.3 Range Efficiency Increased. Description (Little) Theft Level 3Chapter 12 "Another boring day in the exciting life of John Newman" (Little) Max distance has been increased to 3ft. For 25MP you can now open people’s and containers’ inventories to take, place or swap items. The cost of taking a random item is lowered to 15MP. History(Des) Day 1 (Monday) John gained the skill after stealing $10 from his mother's purse. He first tested it on the school bus against Vanessa, stealing her panties.Chapter 4: Panty-snatcher After literature class, he also stole her keychain.Chapter 6: "Strange encounters."(Des) After math class, he stole Vanessa's genital piercing and wallet and Frank's butt plug, leveling up Theft to level two. Chapter 11:" A sticky situation."(Des) Day 2 (Tuesday) John used Theft on Ms Stanfield to steal her shirt, her bra, her skirt, her yoga pants, and her panties; this leveled up the skill, which allowed him to steal specific items by spending twice as much mana and steal larger items. By experimenting on Carl, John discovered he could also place items in other people's inventory.Chapter 25: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Day 3 (Wednesday) In English class, John discovered he had unlocked the overcharge abilities for Move, Observe, and Theft.Chapter 46: "The hunt for wet panties."(Des) References Category:Abilities (Des) Category:Abilities (Dargon) Category:Abilities (Slinger) Category:Abilities (Calam) Category:Abilities (Cliffe) Category:Abilities (Razor) Category:Abilities (Mythen) Category:Abilities (Scyle) Category:Abilities (Neo) Category:Abilities (All Branches) Category:Abilities (Little)